Intimidate
by barapanda
Summary: Bukan maksud Itachi ingin bersikap mengintimidasi di hadapan muridnya yang satu ini, hanya saja... sebagai guru olahraga yang bertanggung jawab, kelemahan Hinata tidak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Terutama... jika itu bersangkutan dengan kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan gadis mungil yang manis itu./ mulitplechapter, AU, teacher-student/ R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – Intimidate © barapanda

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, teacher-student, age gap, plot-rush, third's POV, et cetera, don't like don't read!

(remake dari fanfiksi " **Little Girl** " punyaku sebelumnya, storyboard agak berubah)

.

 **Chapter 1:** Gadis Mungil

.

Uchiha Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya yang berat.

Pagi ini, ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk segera mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru, tiba-tiba Mikoto, ibunya tercinta, meneleponnya. Sungguh, sekian lama tidak berhubungan dengan beliau sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal memisah dari keluarganya membuatnya rindu, tetapi karena sayangnya waktu tersebut kurang tepat untuk berbincang santai bersama ibunda, ia sempat ragu antara menjawab panggilan dari ibunya tersebut atau mengabaikannya sejenak dan bergegas menuju lapangan.

Namun, ia tak sampai hati.

Oleh karena itulah, saat ini Itachi baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas yang kosong—setelah berbicara dengan Mikoto—dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menghadiri upacara tersebut.

Salah, amat salah bila menganggap bahwa Itachi adalah seorang murid saat ini.

Ia seorang guru.

Guru olahraga, tepatnya.

Memang, agak mengejutkan bila membayangkan kalau dirinya yang selama ini dikenal jenius selama masa sekolahnya, dan mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk universitas dan lulus dengan prestasi membanggakan, akhirnya memilih untuk bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

Bukan berarti bahwa ia memang menginginkannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, pekerjaannya ini adalah bentuk pemberontakannya.

Memiliki seorang ayah yang merupakan inspektur di kepolisian pusat membuat sosoknya menjadi keras dan tegas, begitu pun dengan anak-anaknya. Itachi, yang sering diwanti-wanti akan masuk dan bekerja di kepolisian bersama Fugaku, ayahnya, memilih untuk menolak dan memutuskan untuk memilih pekerjaannya sendiri. Tidak dengan perintah ayahnya.

Awalnya, ia bisa saja segera melamar pekerjaan yang paling diingankannya saat ia lulus, namun melihat bagaimana kemarahan Fugaku begitu mendengar keputusannya, membuatnya untuk menghindari pekerjaan yang sekiranya paling diminati dan akhirnya melamar pada pekerjaan yang mungkin membosankan—sekaligus juga memperlihatkan bahwa kemampuannya bukan hanya untuk bekerja di kepolisian, atau bisa juga untuk menampilkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi petugas keamanan.

Dan begitulah ia berakhir pada pekerjaan ini. Sebagai tenaga pengajar di sekolah.

Meskipun ia agak kecewa karena tempat yang lowong untuk menjadi seorang guru di sana hanyalah guru di bidang olahraga, ia pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

Meskipun tidak terlalu mengandalkan intelektualnya, paling tidak ketangkasannya juga tidak kalah bagusnya dengan semua teori yang dipelajarinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa bahwa tahun ini telah memasuki tahun ketiganya mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Sebagai guru olahraga baru yang paling muda, juga paling digemari oleh murid-muridnya.

Oh, tentu saja.

Selain memiliki kecerdasan dan ketangkasan, boleh dikatakan bahwa Itachi… juga dianugerahi wajah yang rupawan.

Selama dua tahun mengajar, sudah rahasia umum jika ia memiliki banyak murid penggemar. Bahkan beberapa guru wanita yang masih lajang pun juga menaruh hati padanya. Di usianya yang masih dua puluh lima tahun, tanpa memiliki kekasih apalagi istri, membuatnya semakin digencari oleh mereka.

Namun, walaupun begitu, bukan berarti ada banyak murid perempuan yang telah menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya.

Tentu saja, bukan? Jika menilik posisinya, ia adalah seorang guru. Seberapa suka dan cintanya murid-murid tersebut padanya, tentu mereka tidak akan sembarangan untuk langsung menyampaikan hal tersebut padanya. Tindakan paling jauh yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah dengan memberikannya hadiah di saat Valentine atau natal. Itu pun kebanyakan tanpa nama.

Jangan mengira bahwa Itachi menikmatinya.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Lihat, bagaimana ayahnya yang sangat keras dalam mendidik anak-anaknya, dan agaknya sifat tersebut juga menurun padanya—walaupun ia masih jauh lebih ramah dibanding beliau. Dan bicara soal ayahnya, beruntungnya, Fugaku akhirnya menyerah dan menerima segala keputusan yang telah dipilihnya. Walaupun, diakibatkan timbulnya hawa tidak menyenangkan sewaktu ayahnya masih marah padanya, membuat ia pun keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendirian dengan memisah dari orangtuanya.

Kembali lagi pada segala kepopulerannya itu.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa risih dengan semua perlakuan itu.

Masih ada satu masalah yang belum dapat Itachi selesaikan semenjak ia lulus kuliah, hingga saat ini.

Keinginan ibunya, yaitu… agar dirinya segera memperkenalkan pada beliau seorang perempuan yang dicintainya, dan kemudian menikah.

Pernikahan.

Bahkan hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya saat ia lulus dan hendak mencari pekerjaan.

Walaupun Mikoto tak begitu mendesaknya, tetapi Itachi tahu, bahwa ibunya sangat mengharapkan momen itu terlaksana. Karena… ia yang selama masa sekolahnya terlalu fokus belajar, membuatnya tak pernah merasakan apapun itu yang namanya asmara. Mungkin ibunya hanya khawatir padanya.

.

Uchiha Itachi kemudian duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia, ketika diam-diam ia pun menyelinap untuk hadir dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan meminta maaf pada guru lainnya.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat wajah-wajah baru yang telah hadir, merasa bahwa wajah-wajah tersebut akan menjadi calon murid yang akan diajarnya nanti, Itachi melihat seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil yang tampaknya juga terlambat menghadiri upacara. Ia menebak bahwa perempuan itu merupakan salah satu murid baru juga.

.

.

Dua hari setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, kegiatan belajar-mengajar pun telah berjalan seperti biasanya. Itachi sedang melangkahkan kakinya santai di sepanjang koridor yang lengang. Tentu saja, karena jam pelajaran telah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan saat ini, ia akan mulai mengajar anak kelas satu untuk pertama kalinya pada tahun ini, yang mana itu berarti bagi dirinya untuk bertemu wajah baru. Seraya menunggu para murid untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga, Itachi segera pergi ke lapangan terlebih dulu dan menyiapkan peralatan yang menunjang materinya.

Namun, di tengah perjalanannya menuju gudang olahraga, ia berjumpa dengan perempuan yang sebelumnya pernah terlambat datang menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru waktu itu.

Seorang gadis mungil, bertubuh pendek sekali untuk anak sepantarannya.

Itachi mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu sesaat. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan itu tergerai panjang di punggungnya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan, dengan mata yang celingukan memandang setiap papan nama kelas di atas pintu.

Tersesat? 

Karena kasihan, Itachi berinisiatif untuk membantunya. Maka, ia pun kembali berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah pelan. Ketika ia telah berjarak kira-kira satu meter dari belakang gadis mungil itu—yang tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaannya—Itachi menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Seketika, gadis itu melonjak kaget, dan segera menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan cemas. Namun, karena tingginya yang memang sangat pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang tinggi menjulang, gadis itu harus mendongak penuh untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dari situlah, pandangan mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah… uhm …." Sadar bahwa yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang guru, gadis itu tampak gugup dan kalut untuk menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini. Terutama melihat tatapan Itachi yang tampak begitu tajam, seolah ingin menembus mata dan pikiran gadis malang itu.

Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah telah menatapi gadis itu sebegitu dalam, apalagi saat gadis tersebut segera menundukkan pandangannya dan mulai gelisah—merasa bahwa dirinya akan dimarahi. Padahal, maksud dari tatapan Itachi tidak seperti itu.

Ia hanya… terpesona. Terutama pada cara gadis itu memandangnya tadi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Itachi, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa menegangkan bagi murid yang baru masuk dan datang terlambat pada minggu pertamanya. Bahu gadis itu tampak kembali kaku sejenak saat mendengar suaranya, namun ketika menangkap tawarannya, ia tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ng… saya… datang terlambat, sensei. Dan juga… tidak tahu di mana letak kelas saya," tutur gadis itu tergagap.

Ternyata memang tersesat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan gadis itu sebentar ke ruang kelasnya sebelum pergi ke lapangan sekolah.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan itu, Itachi bertanya-tanya kapan gilirannya untuk mengajar kelas gadis mungil itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat pertama kali Itachi bersitatap dengannya, ia merasakan gelenyar yang aneh di dadanya—hatinya. Dan sensasi itu membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu kembali. Mungkin ini akan tampak aneh baginya, karena selama ini ia tak pernah sebegitu ingin bertemunya dengan perempuan selain dengan ibunya. Dan gadis bertubuh mungil itu pun berhasil memengaruhinya.

Maka, ketika pada akhirnya kesempatan itu tiba, entah bagaimana perasaannya membuncah begitu melihat sosok mungil itu kembali, tengah berjalan menuju ke lapangan bersama serombongan teman sekelasnya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dalam pelajaran olahraga. Dan Itachi tidak pernah sebegitu bersemangatnya untuk mulai mengajar.

Dan sejujurnya, bahkan ia masih belum tahu siapa nama gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu.

Berhubung sekarang adalah pertama kalinya ia mengajar kelasnya, Itachi mengeluarkan buku absensi kelas dan mulai mengabsen satu per satu daftar nama murid. Dengan begini, ia bisa mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis mungil itu mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu.

Akhirnya.

Berusaha untuk menahan senyum, Itachi kembali mengabsen dan kemudian segera memulai pelajarannya.

.

Rupanya, Hyuuga Hinata sangat lemah dalam pelajaran yang diajarkannya, olahraga.

Entah karena fisiknya yang mungil dan tampak lemah atau memang gadis itu tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih kuat. Tetapi, Itachi bisa menilai dari awal, bahwa Hinata memang tipe anak yang tidak sanggup berolahraga berat, meskipun ia tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Itachi sedikit kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sangat lemah dalam mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya adalah guru yang payah.

Lihat, bagaimana gadis itu memberi pengaruh pada kondisi mentalnya sejenak.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penutup untuk mengakhiri pelajaran, Itachi segera memanggil beberapa anak laki-laki membantunya membereskan peralatan olahraga yang mereka pakai tadi, sedangkan dirinya hanya mengamati punggung Hinata yang telah berjalan keluar dari lapangan mengikuti serombongan teman sekelasnya dengan lunglai. Masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Itachi lupa, kalau tahun lalu ia sempat memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk bidang olahraga bagi murid-murid yang sangat payah dalam bidang tersebut. Ia biasanya mengambil beberapa menit sebelum jam pelajarannya habis khusus untuk murid seperti itu. Dan kalau ditilik kembali, tidak ada satupun murid yang begitu payahnya dalam olahraga selain Hyuuga Hinata, dan entah mengapa, Itachi merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang gadis tersebut.

Tersenyum singkat, Itachi berjalan keluar dari lapangan saat bel istirahat telah berdering.

.

.

Pada pertemuan keenam, barulah Itachi bisa melaksanakan rencananya. Karena materi kali ini adalah bola basket—dan ia yakin olahraga ini akan lebih sulit daripada atletik bagi Hinata. Para anak lelaki tampak bersemangat, sedangkan sebagian anak perempuan agak lesu saat mendengarnya menyampaikan materi singkat tentang bola basket. Saat menerangkan materinya, matanya sesekali menatapi Hinata yang hanya duduk termenung di belakang barisan murid yang berkumpul, sendirian.

Dari sini, Itachi juga telah mengetahui kalau Hinata juga kesulitan dalam menjalin pertemanan.

Begitu selesai menerangkan, setelah memperagakan beberapa gerakan yang akan diajarkannya dalam olahraga basket, Itachi segera mengintruksikan semua muridnya satu per satu agar mempraktekkan apa yang telah diperagakannya tadi sesuai urutan absen. Dapat dilihatnya bahwa hampir semua murid dapat melakukannya dengan baik, meskipun beberapa juga ada yang kesulitan saat menguasai bola. Namun, begitu sampai pada giliran Hinata, Itachi segera menatapnya seksama dan mengamati gerakan gadis itu.

Hinata mengambil bola basket dengan ragu, dan setelah mengambil napas panjang, barulah ia memantulkan bola ke lantai dan mencoba memantulkannya kembali secara berulang dengan dorongan tangannya. Tetapi, baru pantulan pertama, bola itu menyentuh ujung sepatunya dan kemudian bergulir ke ujung lapangan. Dengan panik, Hinata segera mengejar bola itu dan memungutnya lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk mencoba mempraktekkannya lagi.

Hal yang sama terulang kembali.

Menghela napas berat, Itachi merasa bahwa ia memang harus menggunakan jam khusus untuk melatih Hinata di akhir pelajaran nanti.

Ketika pergantian giliran telah usai, dan setelah semua murid sudah mendapat kesempatan untuk praktek, Itachi segera menutup pelajaran dan juga sekaligus memberitahu bahwa murid dengan nilai terendah harus tetap tinggal di lapangan sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Langsung saja semua pasang mata menoleh pada Hinata yang hanya menunduk lesu.

Saat semua murid sudah meninggalkan lapangan, dan hanya menyisakan Hinata seorang diri, Itachi terdiam sejenak dan menatapi Hinata dengan pandangan menilai. Hinata yang tampak canggung berdiri seorang diri di pinggir lapangan, hanya bersama dirinya yang merupakan seorang guru olahraga, pun menggerak-gerakkan ujung sepatunya kikuk.

"Hyuuga-san."

Gadis itu segera berdiri tegap dan kaku, lalu mendongak dan segera menyahut panggilannya dengan tergagap, "Y-ya, sensei?"

Itachi memungut bola basket yang ada di sekitarnya, dan kemudian mengoper bola tersebut pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa tidak siap akan dioper bola olehnya malah mengangkat tangannya defensif dan akhirnya tidak berhasil menangkap bola itu, membiarkan bola basket tersebut menggelinding kembali ke tempat Itachi.

Refleksnya kurang bagus juga, rupanya.

Itachi kembali menghela napas pendek, memutuskan untuk beringsut mendekat pada Hinata yang semakin lama bersikap kaku. Sebelum itu, ia memungut bola basket kembali dan kemudian menyerahkannya langsung pada Hinata—yang diterima dengan gugup.

"Coba praktekkan gerakan tadi kembali."

Begitu mendengar titah sang guru, Hinata segera mengambil jarak sedikit dari Itachi yang agak terlalu dekat dengannya, lalu bersiap kembali memantulkan bola dengan dorongan tangannya secara berulang.

Entah karena suasana saat ini semakin menegangkan bagi Hinata, membuatnya semakin tak fokus dan terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila kala berdekatan dengan Itachi. Gadis itu tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa begitu pada gurunya tersebut, namun ia yakin bahwa degupan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Tapi menakutkan.

Maka, satu-satunya yang paling diinginkan oleh Hinata adalah untuk tidak mencari perhatian di depan guru olahraganya itu—namun tampaknya sia-sia saja.

Bidang yang diajarkan oleh guru yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Hinata mengajarkan bidang yang paling lemah dikuasai olehnya.

Dan mau tak mau, ia sudah menimbulkan perhatian yang tak diinginkannya dari guru tersebut.

Itu membuat Hinata tak nyaman, dan tak menyukai kondisi dirinya yang seolah kehilangan kontrol, dan tak mampu menenangkan gelisah yang terkadang membuatnya takut.

Sekali lagi Hinata jelaskan bahwa ia sangat tidak senang berada dalam kondisi ini—saat hanya berdua saja dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Menyadari bahwa tidak ada perkembangan lebih jauh pada Hinata, dan entah dorongan apa yang membuat Itachi untuk memilih menghentikan gerakan Hinata secara kontak fisik—bukan secara lisan seperti biasanya—Itachi berdiri di belakang Hinata yang tampaknya masih berusaha berkonsentrasi pada gerakannya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dan kemudian menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

Spontan, Hinata terkesiap.

"Berhenti sebentar. Kurasa kau tidak menyimak penjelasanku tadi tentang cara melakukannya dengan benar?" Itachi berkata dengan suara rendah, kedua tangan Hinata masih berada dalam cengkeramannya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri mulai merasakan gemetar tak berarti.

"Ng… t-tidak, sensei."

Itachi merasakan tremor pada sepasang tangan yang masih digenggamannya, sehingga ia pun akhirnya melepaskannya juga—yang kemudian memungut bola basket yang sempat terabaikan sejenak.

"Nah, sekarang perhatikan baik-baik di mana letak kesalahanmu."

Sekian menit berikutnya diteruskan dengan Itachi yang sesekali mempraktekkan kembali gerakan-gerakan yang diajarkannya dan kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya juga—begitu seterusnya hingga bel istirahat pun berdering.

"Cukup. Kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki nilaimu yang lalu," ujar Itachi menyudahi.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak semakin kelelahan dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Itachi sedikit kasihan padanya. Baru berolahraga sebentar saja dampaknya sudah begitu.

Sayup-sayup, mereka dapat mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh murid-murid yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

Namun, lapangan yang mereka gunakan masih lengang, dan entah mengapa keadaan itu membuatnya terus-terusan memandangi Hinata—yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya kali ini.

"Uhm… sensei? Boleh saya kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

Intonasi yang pelan dan lemah, namun di satu sisi terdengar sangat manis. Meskipun terdengar suara yang sedikit bergetar, itu membuat Itachi mulai menyukai suara Hinata.

Namun, kembali pada situasi mereka sekarang, Itachi menyingkirkan pemikirannya sejenak dan kemudian mempersilakan Hinata untuk segera mengganti seragamnya dan istirahat.

Itachi kemudian membereskan bola basket yang tersisa di sana, dengan suara Hinata yang terngiang dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

A/N: Oh, yeah… walaupun kubilang ini remake dari fanfic oneshot punyaku sebelumnya, kali ini kubuat jadi… multi-chapter! Sebenarnya dari dulu aku kepikiran soal latar belakang keluarga Uchiha untuk versi AU, kenapa kebanyakan mereka dibuat dalam keluarga kaya yang memiliki perusahaan besar? Padahal kalau dibandingkan dengan versi canon-nya, dulu Uchiha merupakan anggota kepolisian di desa Konoha (tapi sekarang sudah ditiadakan). Nah, dan kalau jadi inspektur kepolisian, penghasilannya juga lumayan kok (kalau dlihat-lihat di anime detektif). Haha, tapi itu terserah kekreatifan authornya sih…

A/N (2): Satu lagi… bisa dikatakan aku author baru di sini, dan sebagai perkenalan… tolong jangan sembarangan menebak gender-ku dari penname. Nama boleh manis, tapi salahkah kalau laki-laki suka sesuatu yang manis? /lirikItachi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – Intimidate © barapanda

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, teacher-student, age gap, plot-rush, third's POV, et cetera, don't like don't read!

(remake dari fanfiksi " **Little Girl** " punyaku sebelumnya, storyboard agak berubah)

.

 **Chapter 2:** Tertekan

.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya mengeluarkan kotak bento-nya dengan lesu. Bel istirahat telah berdering beberapa saat yang lalu, dan semua teman-temannya segera bergerombolan keluar kelas—ada juga beberapa anak yang masih tinggal di kelas, tampak tak peduli. Hinata melayangkan pandangannya sekilas, dan mendapati tiga-empat anak saja yang tersisa. Sebagian ada yang masih tertidur di balik lipatan tangannya, ada yang cuek dan duduk di pojokan kelas sambil mendengar musik, ada juga yang baru saja mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari dalam tasnya.

Sesaat, Hinata mulai berseri-seri.

Mungkin saja kali ini ia bisa makan bento bersama teman sekelasnya itu. Dalam hati ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk mulai bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri temannya itu lalu mengajaknya makan bersama. Namun, ketika akhirnya Hinata hendak berdiri, dilihatnya temannya itu sudah berlalu menuju pintu menyusul teman-temannya yang lain yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

Seketika, Hinata kembali terduduk lesu.

Tampaknya, kali ini ia masih harus memakan bento-nya sendirian.

Hinata membuka tutup tempat bekalnya dan memandang isinya dengan tidak berselera. Meskipun hidangan yang disiapkan oleh ibunya berpenampilan menarik dan rasanya yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tetapi bagi Hinata, jika hanya dapat memakannya sendiri, maka apa nikmatnya? Rasanya hambar.

Dengan terpaksa, ia mulai melahap makanannya perlahan. Seraya merenungi nasibnya di tahun pertama SMA-nya, Hinata merasa bahwa pergaulan di SMA terasa lebih rumit. Di mana anak-anak remaja semakin egois dan hanya mau berteman pada orang-orang tertentu saja, lebih mementingkan urusan mereka sendiri. Dan sejujurnya, Hinata tidak ingin berprasangka buruk dulu, hanya saja… entah mengapa semenjak dirinya mulai mendapat pelajaran tambahan di jam terakhir olahraga, beberapa temannya mulai memandangnya sinis. Sampai saat ini ia sendiri masih bingung.

Mengapa mereka tampak tidak suka bila ia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan? Bukankah itu tidak menyenangkan? Olahraga itu melelahkan, apalagi jika dapat jam ekstra karena kelemahannya. Selama waktu tambahan itu, Hinata merasa bahwa gurunya agak sedikit menekannya untuk bisa dalam segala materi yang diajarkan—sedikitnya pun sesuai standar. Mungkin maksud gurunya itu cukup baik, tetapi Hinata merasa tidak senang akan hal itu.

Terutama jika guru olahraganya adalah Uchiha-sensei.

Ini bukan perkara penilaian subjektif karena punya pengalaman buruk dengannya—oh ya, mungkin saja itu sedikit benar. Hinata baru bertemu dengannya saat di sekolah ini. Tidak di luar sekolah, ia rasa. Namun, beberapa kali pertemuan diajar olehnya, Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman saat bersama gurunya.

Apalagi jika hanya berdua saja.

Bagi Hinata, berada dengan Uchiha-sensei itu bagaikan siksaan batin. Ia harus merasakan jantungnya berdesir mengerikan yang membuatnya mulas. Dan ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain untuk menghindari tatapan tajam sang guru. Apalagi ketika disuruh mengulangi gerakan-gerakan yang diajarkan namun belum bisa dikuasai oleh Hinata, terus-menerus. Hinata merasa aneh, dan ia juga merasa gurunya jadi terlihat aneh.

Entah mengapa ia bisa merasa begitu. Semakin lama dipikirkan, semakin takut pula ia pada gurunya, dan sensasi yang dirasakannya setiap kali berada bersama Uchiha-sensei membuatnya kembali berjengit.

Mungkin saja ia agak takut pada gurunya itu.

Jadi, mengapa teman-temannya tampak tidak senang saat ia bersama Uchiha-sensei?

Apakah karena mereka menyukainya dan tidak senang saat Hinata bersamanya atau karena mereka tidak senang melihat dirinya kesulitan dan tertekan selama mengikuti jam tambahan?

Ah, ia rasa pernyataan pertama lebih masuk akal. Lagipula, sejak kapan teman-teman di kelasnya mulai peduli padanya?

Bel sekolah kembali berdering, menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Hinata menatapi isi bento-nya yang masih tersisa sepertiganya. Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berangsur memasuki kelas, Hinata pun segera membereskan bento tersebut dan mulai menyiapkan buku.

Sebelum kemudian ia pun teringat bahwa pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga.

Dilihatnya bahwa teman-teman perempuannya tampak bersemangat berjalan keluar menuju ruang ganti. Sementara Hinata begitu enggan untuk keluar dari kelas dan berada di lapangan olahraga lagi.

Jika hanya untuk menemui dirinya yang tersiksa jika harus ditinggal sendirian terus saat jam pelajaran hendak berakhir.

Namun, karena ia merasa bahwa waktu terus bergulir, Hinata pun juga menyusul tanpa minat.

.

.

Materinya masih bola basket, namun kali ini adalah memasukkan bola ke keranjang basket.

Ini bagian tersulit bagi Hinata. Terutama faktor fisiknya yang tidak mendukung.

Mungkin jika dibandingkan, boleh jadi Hinata adalah anak termungil di kelasnya. Dan tentu saja juga yang terpendek.

Hinata hanya menatap miris melihat tiang keranjang basket yang dirasanya bisa setinggi pohon kelapa. Mungkin saja dua atau tiga kali dari tinggi Hinata. Melihat hal itu, rasanya tipis sekali harapannya untuk bisa memasukkan bola ke sana. Apalagi tenaga dorongannya juga lemah.

Ini menyedihkan. Dan sudah pasti ia akan mendapat jam tambahan lagi nantinya di akhir pelajaran.

Hinata memandangi gurunya yang sudah mulai menerangkan beberapa cara memasukkan bola dan juga letak-letak poin yang didapat dari posisi melempar. Dengan sigap, dilihatnya Uchiha-sensei mulai mengangkat bolanya di depan wajahnya, lalu bersiap mendorong bola itu dengan tangkas hingga akhirnya bola itu melambung dan… masuk dengan sempurna di keranjang tersebut.

Terlihat mudah memang jika gurunya yang melakukan.

Namun tidak dengannya.

Ingin sekali Hinata mengubur dirinya sendiri dan bersembunyi. Apalagi ketika gurunya mulai memberi aba-aba pada setiap murid agar mencoba mempraktekkannya juga. Dilihatnya beberapa anak laki-laki sangat antusias mengambil bola dan segera memperagakan kembali gerakan tadi, sementara yang perempuan tampak membincangkan sesuatu dan hanya sekadar menatapi tiang keranjang basket dengan bola yang hanya berada di pelukan mereka saja.

Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menyamarkan diri di antara kerumunan temannya yang kurang tertarik pada materi tersebut.

Lalu, mereka semua mulai berpencar. Berdiri di beberapa titik dan bersiap melempar masuk bola. Hinata hanya bergerak ke sana-sini menghindari teman-temannya. Namun, lapangan semakin ramai, dan akan tampak mencolok sekali bila ia berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Jadi, Hinata hanya sekedar memungut bola yang bergulir liar setelah gagal dimasukkan lalu sekedar memantulkannya saja.

Salah seorang teman laki-lakinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata mulai melempar bola ke arah keranjang bola, dan saat itu Hinata sedang membungkuk mengambil bola saat bola basket milik temannya itu sudah melambung dan ternyata menabrak papannya—terpantul entah ke mana hingga akhirnya semua sadar bahwa bola itu mengarah ke Hinata yang baru saja bangkit berdiri, dan tanpa ada yang sempat memperingatinya, bola basket tersebut sudah menabrak kembali belakang kepala Hinata secara mendadak yang membuat Hinata berjengit kaget lalu tersungkur jatuh.

Membuat semua perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya teralihkan.

Begitu juga guru olahraganya.

Sontak, Uchiha Itachi segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan mendapati dirinya sudah memejamkan matanya erat menahan rasa sakit. Kepalanya pasti terbentur keras, dan rupanya, kedua lutut Hinata juga tergores hingga berdarah akibat terhentak jatuh tadi. Itachi mengamati kondisi Hinata yang cukup menyedihkan, dan tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya ia pun segera menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan—setelah sebelumnya memberitahu murid-muridnya untuk berlatih sendiri sementara dirinya mengantar Hinata.

Hinata tak begitu menyadari situasi yang terjadi setelah kepalanya terbentur tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dirinya sudah didudukkan di atas ranjang secara perlahan. Pandangannya masih sedikit berkunang-kunang, lalu tubuhnya sedikit didorong untuk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah diposisikan dengan baik. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh lutut kirinya dan juga sesuatu yang dingin pada bagian lutut yang terasa nyeri.

Segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap—meskipun kepalanya masih pusing—Hinata melihat siapa yang sedang mengobati lukanya ini.

Dan menemukan sosok yang tak pernah diduganya.

Uchiha-sensei.

"Ukh… sensei?"

Hinata berkata ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa melihat guru yang paling ingin dihindarinya ini sedang merawat lukanya membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Maaf, aku mau membersihkan darahnya dulu. Terlalu sakit?" ujar Itachi mengalihkan atensinya dari luka di lutut Hinata ke wajahnya. Hinata segera menghindari tatapan gurunya dengan memandangi tirai yang tersibak di ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak… um, maaf saya telah merepotkan." Hinata masih menatapi benda yang lain sementara dirinya merasa bahwa tatapan gurunya masih tertancap padanya. Kakinya yang disentuh oleh tangan Itachi pun tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Akhirnya Itachi kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada luka yang sudah mulai mengering, seraya berkata, "Shizune yang bertugas di sini sedang ada urusan dengan bagian tata usaha. Jadi untuk sementara aku yang akan mengurusmu."

Hinata tak tahu apakah ia menangkap nada keberatan atau sesuatu yang lain pada ucapan gurunya. Namun, begitu menyadari bahwa ia kembali terjebak dalam kondisi berdua saja dengan guru yang paling ingin dihindarinya itu, membuat Hinata kembali merasakan gelenyar tak nyaman yang membuatnya mulai gemetar.

Hingga terasa sampai kakinya. Tentu saja juga sebelah kaki yang sedang digenggam Itachi.

Itachi menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Hinata, namun memilih untuk mengabaikan sejenak dan kembali merawat luka tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya bahwa darah pada lukanya sudah mulai berhenti mengalir, Itachi mengambil kapas dan meneteskan cairan antiseptik di sana—sebelum ditempelkannya untuk menutupi bekas luka tersebut. Ia juga mengambil perekat agar kapasnya tidak terlepas. Sesaat, didengarnya Hinata kembali berjengit, tetapi tak memrotes pada apa yang dilakukannya.

Suasana terasa begitu senyap. Itachi masih terpaku pada kursinya begitu selesai mengobati luka Hinata, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Hinata merasa semakin canggung karena gurunya itu masih menyentuh kakinya meskipun sudah selesai mengobatinya. Beberapa detik terasa cukup menyiksa batin Hinata yang semakin lama semakin tertekan pada kondisi ini—hingga akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara.

"Hyuuga-san."

Yang dipanggil pun seketika berjengit dan tersentak, dengan bahu yang kemudian berdiri kaku. Dipandanginya Itachi sedang menatapi kapas yang menutupi luka Hinata tadi dengan pandangan tak tertebak.

Hinata ragu apakah ia harus menyahuti gurunya atau tidak. Namun, sepertinya mulutnya agak enggan untuk bersuara kali ini.

Itachi juga terlihat tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, lalu kemudian kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang tak diduga Hinata sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku penyebabmu merasa begitu tak nyaman saat sedang bersamaku?"

Hinata terperangah mendengar hal itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan Itachi yang kemudian merambat menuju wajahnya. Menatap mata Hinata langsung.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Hinata membelalak bingung menanggapinya. Tidakkah gurunya itu menyadari bahwa ia telah menelantarkan tugas mengajar di lapangan? Dan kenapa malah menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengatakan bahwa segala penyebab dan yang mengganggunya selama ini adalah sang guru itu sendiri. Keberadaannya saja sudah memberi efek hebat padanya, dan Hinata tak ingin mengungkapkannya dulu. Namun, tatapan gurunya yang terasa tajam di matanya membuat Hinata gelisah di tempatnya.

Apa maksudnya…?

Merasa bahwa Hinata tak akan merespon pertanyaannya, Itachi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lutut Hinata yang terluka, mengamatinya sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pelan pada lutut Hinata yang tak tertutupi kapas.

Sontak, napas Hinata tertahan dan seketika rasa panas merambati wajahnya.

Apa ini…?

Dan entah berapa lama waktu yang terlewatkan selagi Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang begitu kaku dan lumpuh seketika saat berkontak fisik dengan Itachi. Hinata masih memandang tak percaya pada gurunya yang masih menempelkan bibirnya di lututnya, dan tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya juga.

Mengamati bagaimana reaksi Hinata barusan, Itachi memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diterka, dan kondisi Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi pusingnya. Kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut dan wajahnya yang panas… juga lututnya. Berbagai kelebatan di pikiran Hinata membuatnya seperti anak kelainan mental yang kesulitan bicara.

Sementara Itachi, setelah menekuri seluruh gerak impuls yang dihasilkan Hinata, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "Semoga lututmu segera sembuh. Tampaknya hari ini kau tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga sampai selesai dulu, tidak juga dengan jam tambahan," lalu Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke bagian belakang kepala Hinata seraya mengusapnya sekilas, "dan kuharap benturan tadi tidak sampai mengganggu pikiranmu."

Tanpa menghiraukan seberapa hebat tremor yang dialami Hinata, Itachi kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian bersama semua perasaan mengerikan yang dialaminya.

Setelah beberapa waktu dan usaha yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya secara batin, akhirnya ia pun memposisikan dirinya kembali untuk berbaring—dengan gerakan kaku, dan tanpa sekali pun untuk berani menyentuh lututnya yang juga disentuh oleh guru olahraganya tadi.

Hinata pun terpuruk di balik selimut dengan kepalanya yang juga semakin berdenyut nyeri.

Apa pun itu, Hinata benar-benar ingin berjauhan dengan Uchiha-sensei.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

A/N: Jika di chapter 1 menggunakan third's POV dari sudut Itachi, sekarang dari sudut Hinata. Kurasa aku akan menulisnya secara bergantian seiring kemajuan plot nanti. Aku mengangkat karakter Hinata yang penggugup di sini. Benar-benar didominasi oleh karakternya yang kurang percaya diri itu. Menurutku itu cukup menarik untuk dibahas, dan bukan berarti Hinata punya gangguan mental ya. Tadi itu hanya metaforanya saja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – Intimidate © barapanda

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, teacher-student, age gap, plot-rush, third's POV, et cetera, don't like don't read!

(remake dari fanfiksi " **Little Girl** " punyaku sebelumnya, storyboard agak berubah)

.

 **Chapter** **3** **:** Pengakuan

.

Uchiha Itachi tampak tak fokus ketika sedang mengetik laporan data nilai para muridnya di dalam ruang guru. Saat itu suasana sedang sepi karena kebanyakan guru sedang pergi mengajar, sementara dirinya sedang tidak ada jam mengajar saat ini—terutama di siang yang sudah terik ini, siapa juga yang mau berolahraga di saat hari sedang panas? Ini sudah hampir melewati sebulan di semester awal, maka ia pun juga telah mulai memasukkan data nilai murid-muridnya di komputer—begitulah ia menghabiskan waktu.

Pikirannya saat ini sedang melayang pada kejadian yang lalu, saat sedang mengajar kelas Hyuuga Hinata dan juga insiden terbenturnya gadis itu dengan bola basket. Mungkin saat ini gadis itu sudah kembali ke kelas setelah kepalanya mulai terasa membaik, atau kakinya sudah tak begitu sakit lagi. Namun bisa juga ia masih tertidur karena efek benturan yang mungkin saja lumayan keras.

Ya, pasti keras sekali.

Karena… ketika Itachi sedang merawat luka di lutut Hinata, gadis itu mulai bertindak aneh lagi. Tampak gelisah dan tak nyaman. Awalnya, Itachi tak begitu memusingkannya. Ia menganggap itu sebagai efek benturan bola tadi. Namun… tetap saja itu aneh.

Gadis itu lebih seperti… tak suka dengan keberadaannya.

Itachi tak tahu pasti. Tapi ia masih ingat betul, saat ia sedang membersihkan lukanya ataupun sekedar menanyainya, reaksi Hinata tampak ganjil. Bagaimana Hinata menghindari tatapannya, atau ketika Hinata tiba-tiba gemetaran saat ia menyentuhnya… apa gadis itu memang selalu begitu pada orang lain? Mungkinkah ini penyebab Hinata menjadi seorang diri saja tanpa punya teman? Itachi tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, sikap Hinata saat berada di hadapannya sangat membuatnya geram.

Memang apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai gadis itu begitu tak nyaman berada di dekatnya? Baiklah, ia akui bahwa saat ini ia adalah guru olahraga, yang mana bidang yang diajarkannya itu merupakan bidang yang paling payah dikuasai oleh Hinata. Apa karena itu? Dan juga karena ia memberinya jam tambahan di setiap akhir pelajaran olahraga seorang diri membuatnya tampak terbebani?

Itachi menopang wajahnya pada sebelah tangannya, menatapi layar komputer yang penuh dengan tabel dan angka, sementara tangan lainnya hanya mengetuk sisi meja.

Sepertinya ia sudah dapat alasannya.

Gadis itu tak suka dengannya, sebagai guru olahraga yang keras dalam mengajar.

Itachi tertawa dalam hati. Lihat ini, sementara dirinya mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis mungil itu, Hinata malah menanggapinya dengan gestur menolak secara tersirat. Padahal, tak banyak yang ia perbuat selain mencuri pandang ke arahnya atau menatapinya intens diam-diam.

Atau sengaja mengambil waktu berdua saja di akhir pelajaran olahraga, dengan dalih memberinya pelajaran ekstra.

Itu motifnya, memang. Namun siapa sangka, gadis itu malah meresponnya demikian.

Itachi menghela napas lelah. Diusapnya wajahnya cepat, dan kemudian menatap dokumen nilai murid tanpa minat.

Padahal, ini pertama kalinya ia mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang perempuan. Mungkin saja ini bisa berkembang ke hal yang lebih serius.

Kalau saja status dan posisi mereka saat ini tidak menghambatnya.

Ia akui, sepertinya ia telah mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinata—di saat pertemuan pertama mereka di koridor sekolah sewaktu gadis itu tersesat mencari kelasnya. Itachi tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena posisinya sebagai guru membuatnya merasa lebih santai sehingga pikirannya pun akhirnya meluangkan tempat untuk seorang perempuan. Berbeda dengan dirinya semasa masih pelajar dan terlalu fokus untuk belajar demi tuntutan sang ayah.

Meskipun begitu, mengapa harus sekarang, di sini? Di saat status dan posisi mereka akan sulit untuk dipersatukan selama beberapa waktu.

Seorang guru dan murid.

Itu merupakan suatu hal yang identik dengan tabu, yang mana hal itu akan menimbulkan kontra dari tanggapan orang-orang.

Namun sekali lagi, jika Itachi berpikir lurus dan mengabaikan fakta yang lain, mereka bisa saja bersama. Siapa juga yang peduli dengan komentar orang lain? Toh, tidak selamanya Hinata menjadi murid, dan dalam beberapa waktu nanti ia akan lulus dan tak ada lagi istilah tabu. Jika itu tentang perestuan hubungan mereka, Itachi bisa membicarakannya dengan damai bersama ibunya—beliau pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menyetujui siapa pun yang akan dipilih oleh Itachi sebagai pendampingnya, selama itu masih dianggap normal. Itachi yakin jika ia bersama Hinata, mereka tidak akan dianggap aneh selain perbandingan umur yang sedikit jauh. Berapa jaraknya? Sembilan atau sepuluh tahun? Tidak masalah. Kemudian ayahnya, mereka sama-sama keras dan tegas, mungkin akan sulit menerima restunya, tapi Itachi yakin bisa mengatasinya jika ibunya sudah setuju.

Kemudian, dari pihak Hinata. Ia sudah pernah mencoba mencari tahu nama orang tua Hinata dari data informasi siswa yang ia lihat diam-diam—setelah berbicara baik-baik dengan salah satu staf tata usaha yang merupakan seorang wanita yang tampaknya menyukainya. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya punya kenalan yang bernama Hyuuga. Dan ternyata memang benar.

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah pemilik sekaligus ketua dojo untuk kendo yang pernah diikuti oleh Itachi sewaktu ia masih SMA. Dan seingatnya, hubungan Itachi dengan Hyuuga Hiashi cukup baik, terlebih karena ia termasuk murid yang cukup mahir selama berlatih di sana. Jadi, tentu saja soal perestuan dengan beliau juga dapat diatasi.

Tetapi… masalahnya bukan itu.

Masalahnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata itu sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meminta restu pada orang tua mereka jika sang gadis itu pun tampak enggan dengannya. Ini sedikit mengganggunya. Terlebih lagi jika selama ini hanya Itachi yang begitu tertarik dengan hubungan mereka.

Ia merasa seperti perasaan sepihak saja.

Dan pikiran itu membuatnya tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Jika Itachi yakin bahwa ia bisa mengatasi perestuan mereka, maka ia pun juga yakin bisa mengatasi perasaan gadis yang mulai disukainya ini.

Bahkan ketika semua itu mengelebati pikirannya, ia merasa konyol sekali.

Beginilah ia—sewaktu mulai menyukai sesuatu, ia akan bertindak cepat dan berusaha mendapatkannya segera.

Namun, respon Hinata terhadapnya… karena itulah ia sengaja mengecup lutut gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya sewaktu di ruang kesehatan untuk melihat seberapa jauh reaksi Hinata jika ia menyentuhnya. Dan ternyata gadis itu malah gemetaran kembali.

Itu membuatnya memikirkannya terus.

Saat bel pergantian jam pun berdering, Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sejenak.

.

.

Langit mulai menguning sewaktu Itachi beranjak keluar dari ruang guru. Pekerjaannya untuk menyalin data nilai murid ke komputer ternyata cukup memakan waktu. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor dan melihat beberapa murid masih beraktivitas di sekolah. Mungkin kegiatan klub atau pelajaran tambahan lainnya.

Itachi meneruskan langkahnya dan hendak berbelok ke salah satu persimpangan di koridor ketika samar-samar mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sebuah percakapan.

"Baiklah, Hinata, segera beristirahat di rumah begitu sampai ya! Kau tampak lelah sekali tadi, sampai tidurmu pulas. Dan kurasa lututmu juga tak begitu nyeri, bukan?" Suara Shizune terdengar di ujung koridor yang hendak ia lalui. Entah karena alasan apa, Itachi memutuskan untuk berbalik mundur dan mendengar dari balik dinding—tampak tertarik saat mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan tadi. Apa sedari tadi gadis itu masih berada di ruang kesehatan?

Kemudian, suara pelan itu pun menjawab, "Ya, Shizune-san. Terima kasih. Saya akan segera pulang dan beristirahat."

"Apa Hinata pulang sendiri? Tak adakah yang menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, biasanya saya pulang bersama kakak sepupu saya, tapi ia sedang ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Lagipula rumah saya tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

Setelah suara langkah kaki yang pelan semakin menjauh, suara pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar. Itachi kemudian mencoba melirik ke arah koridor yang hendak dilaluinya tadi, dan mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan lesu ke arah tangga.

Benar juga, tasnya masih tertinggal di kelas, dan gadis itu juga masih mengenakan seragam olahraga.

Setelah dilihatnya bahwa Hinata sudah menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai atas, barulah Itachi menyusul sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Jika pendengaran tidak salah dengar, ia merasa kalau intonasi yang digunakan Hinata saat sedang berbicara dengan Shizune agak berbeda dibanding dengannya. Nadanya pun terasa lebih alami dan lancar, tidak terkesan gugup dan juga lebih santai. Mungkin saja itu karena staf ruang kesehatan tersebut berperawakan lebih ramah dibanding dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja itu aneh.

Apa hanya terhadap Itachi saja Hinata bereaksi seperti itu? Seolah terintimidasi dengan keberadaannya.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, Itachi menelusuri satu per satu kelas yang berjejer dengan melihat papan namanya. Semua tampak kosong dan lengang. Hingga ia sampai pada sebuah kelas dengan tas yang tergeletak di salah satu mejanya.

Itachi amati papan nama di depan pintu.

Memang benar, ini kelas Hinata.

Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengganti seragamnya di ruang ganti terlebih dahulu. Maka, Itachi pun membuka geser pintu kelas dan memasukinya. Saat ini, ia merasa ingin berbicara dengan Hinata dulu, sehingga ia pun menungguinya di dalam kelas, dan menduduki bangku di mana tas Hinata berada.

Perlu beberapa menit yang dibutuhkan baginya untuk menunggu sampai pintu kelas pun kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang tampak lelah. Gadis itu pun tampak terkejut melihat keberadaannya di sana, sementara Itachi balik terpana memandangnya.

Mungkin ini akibat efek sinar mentari senja yang terbias dari jendela sehingga membuat wajah Hinata tampak merona menggemaskan. Atau mungkin saja matanya telah mengelabuinya.

Keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat membuat Hinata tersadar pada apa yang ada dihadapannya dan kemudian berdiri canggung di ambang pintu—terutama ketika Itachi terus-terusan menancapkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Dan meskipun Itachi menyadari bahwa Hinata tengah kebingungan, ia pun sengaja membisu untuk memancing Hinata berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Dan akhirnya.

"Uhm… sensei?"

Sapaan yang serupa dengan saat mereka berada di ruang kesehatan.

Dalam hati ia pun tersenyum karena gadis itu menyapanya—meskipun dengan nada ragu-ragu. Lalu Itachi balas menyapa, "Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata masih sama bingungnya dengan sebelumnya, sesaat ia tampak ragu untuk bertanya, namun akhirnya ditanyakannya juga, "K-kenapa sensei ada di sini?"

Diawali dengan ucapan yang agak terbata. Itachi kembali menangkap kesan enggan pada Hinata, terlebih lagi pada tatapan Hinata yang tak lama kemudian dialihkan ke arah yang lain.

Maka, ia pun sengaja menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan siku yang menghimpit tali tas Hinata yang juga berada di meja, seraya menjawab santai, "Hanya ingin melihat kondisimu sekarang."

Hinata sedikit terperangah mendengarnya.

Itachi melanjutkan, "Sudah merasa lebih baik? Bagaimana lututmu?"

Refleks, Hinata menunduk untuk melihat lututnya yang tertutupi rok sekolahnya yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah lutut, sehingga kapas yang ditempelinya tadi itu pun juga tertutupi oleh roknya.

Itachi baru sadar bahwa seragam sekolah Hinata tampak lebih longgar dan tertutup. Karena selama ini ia lebih sering melihat murid-muridnya mengenakan seragam olahraga dengan lengan baju pendek dan celana selutut, juga dari kebanyakan murid perempuan yang lebih senang mengenakan rok pendek yang bahkan ada yang sampai terlalu ekstrim.

Mungkin saja karena faktor tubuh Hinata yang mungil membuat rok sekolah yang umumnya bila dipakai gadis seumurannya itu akan sampai di atas lutut, maka dengan Hinata, panjangnya jadi di bawah lutut.

Ditambah lagi dengan sweater lengan panjang yang dipakai gadis itu untuk melapisi kemeja seragamnya—yang lengannya sampai menutupi punggung tangannya itu… membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Tunggu, kenapa ia sampai berpikir begitu?

Sementara Hinata tampak semakin gelisah dipandangi oleh dirinya, akhirnya Itachi mencoba kembali bersuara—setelah didapatinya bahwa Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Hyuu—"

"Sensei…."

Seketika, pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Kali ini Itachi kembali terpana menatapi kedua mata Hinata yang juga balas menatapnya—mungkin karena refleks barusan dan tak sengaja. Hinata tampak begitu salah tingkah karena berbicara tepat di saat Itachi juga hendak berbicara, ditambah lagi kedua mata mereka yang seolah terkunci… membuat sensasi mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya sebelumnya kembali menyergapnya.

Padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh, dengan Itachi yang duduk di bangku depan yang berdekatan dengan jendela, sementara Hinata berada di ambang pintu yang berseberangan dengan jendela. Jatuhnya, dari ujung kelas ke ujung lainnya. Namun, ini seolah mereka sudah cukup dekat, ditambah lagi situasi mereka yang kembali berdua saja.

Hinata tak pernah suka ini.

Dan Itachi… yang akhirnya tersadar dan mengetahui bahwa Hinata juga sempat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Hyuuga-san?"

Sontak, Hinata tampak gugup di tempatnya.

Kepalanya pun kembali menunduk, bahunya yang juga bergetar mulai tampak jelas oleh Itachi, membuatnya bisa salah dianggap bahwa ia sedang menangis. Namun, sebelum Itachi sempat menanyainya, Hinata kembali berujar.

"Se-sensei… saya ingin segera pulang. B-bisakah… sensei bergeser sedikit? Tas saya… t-tak sengaja terhimpit di… sana…."

Itachi mendengar nada segan di sana, namun gadis itu terpaksa mengatakannya karena melihat bahwa sikunya masih menghimpit tali tasnya.

Dengan enggan, Itachi pun mengangkat tangannya dari sana, sementara Hinata akhirnya mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya—meskipun agak ke pinggir seolah menghindari berdiri di hadapannya.

Padahal, maksud Itachi tadi untuk sengaja menghimpit tali tasnya itu supaya ketika Hinata hendak mengambil tasnya dan melihat bahwa talinya agak tertahan, Itachi bisa mendengar suara gadis itu dari dekat lagi.

Hanya itu saja keinginannya, awalnya.

Namun sayangnya, Hinata sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu.

Pandangan Itachi terus mengekori langkah Hinata hingga akhirnya sampai di depan mejanya—terburu-buru hendak mengambil tasnya tanpa sekali pun memandang Itachi. Namun, sebelum Hinata sempat menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, tiba-tiba tangan Itachi menumpu pada punggung tangan Hinata.

Yang tentunya membuat Hinata begitu terkesiap hingga kedua bahunya tersentak.

Hinata membelalak ngeri menatapi kedua telapak tangannya sudah ditangkupkan jadi satu dan ditumpu di bawah kedua telapak tangan Itachi yang lebih besar. Sementara Itachi mencoba mendongak sedikit menatapi Hinata yang menunduk begitu dalam hingga rambutnya yang panjang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Posisi mereka saat ini dengan Itachi yang duduk di kursi, sedangkan Hinata berdiri di depan meja, membuat pandangan Itachi menjadi lebih rendah dari Hinata. Ia memang perlu mendongak untuk menelusuri ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

Namun apa yang didapatnya?

Wajah ketakutan Hinata yang juga tampak tertekan membuat Itachi terkesiap.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Inilah yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Apa Hinata tak pernah sekali pun bersikap lebih rileks saat sedang bersamanya?

Itachi merasa bahwa Hinata hanya bersikap seperti itu pada dirinya saja—membuatnya merasa bahwa ini semua tidak adil.

Kenapa harus pada dirinya—padanya yang setelah akhirnya dipikirkannya kembali ternyata memang telah menyukai gadis mungil itu. Namun, respon sang gadis yang membuatnya merasa seolah bersalah membuatnya gemas.

Apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga Hinata… tampak begitu takut padanya?

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Itachi tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatapi lekat-lekat pada ekspresi Hinata.

"Tidak bisakah kau bertingkah biasa saja saat bersamaku?"

"…!?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang tangan yang berada dalam genggaman Itachi sempat hendak menyentaknya agar terlepas, namun tetap saja usaha itu sia-sia jika dilakukan dengan tenaga kecil. Di detik itu juga, ia yakin bahwa Hinata sempat berniat melarikan diri segera untuk menghindari situasi ini, dan sayangnya gadis itu benar-benar sudah terkurung.

Tidak ada jalan lagi selain menjelaskannya.

Jika memang dengan begitu caranya agar Itachi tak lagi menanyai Hinata tentang hal itu lagi, maka gadis itu mulai mempersiapkan kata dan keberanian untuk bicara, diiringi dengan degupan jantung yang menggila dan gelenyar aneh yang menggerogoti kedua telapak tangannya yang ditangkup.

"Uh… mm, itu karena…," dipandanginya sekilas raut wajah Itachi sebagai pemastian bagi Hinata, maka dilanjutkannya.

Yang mana pengungkapan tersebut membuat Itachi terkejut sejenak.

Dan membuktikan dugaannya selama ini.

"…sensei membuat saya takut."

.

Sungguh, satu-satunya pengakuan yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh Itachi dari Hinata adalah tentang seberapa takutnya gadis itu dengannya. Tidak, bahkan jika Hinata hanya terganggu karenanya, itu masih tidak bisa diterima. Tapi kali ini apa? Takut? Seperti apa yang telah dicemaskannya?

Karena apa?

Kalau ditelisik lebih lanjut ekspresi Hinata sesudah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata benar-benar tak berani lagi menatapnya. Atau mungkin di dalam kepalanya sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal itu. Namun yang pasti, sepasang tangan gadis itu sekarang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Dan sialnya, ini semakin mendukung pernyataan tersebut.

Takut?

Terintimidasi?

Tidak, Itachi tak suka suatu kesalahpahaman. Kebanyakan dari permasalahan seperti ini adalah karena tidak terselesaikan. Kalau Itachi mengabaikan kondisi mental Hinata setelah mengucapkan hal itu, maka Itachi akan terus menggali lebih dalam mengenainya. Ia harus tahu akar permasalahannya. Karena jika tidak, hubungan mereka akan semakin meregang. Dan Itachi tak perlu memperumit hubungan itu.

Dengan lembut, Itachi kemudian meregangkan genggamannya yang sempat mengerat setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi, lalu secara perlahan membawa sepasang tangan mereka di antara jarak mereka. Gestur ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghela panjang.

"Beritahukan padaku keluhanmu segera, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melenyapkan perasaanmu itu."

Tepat.

Perasaan takut itu.

Bukanlah yang dibutuhkannya sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

A/N: Terima kasih review dari para pembaca sekalian. Aku mohon maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak dapat di-update secara rutin, tapi bukan berarti terabaikan. Dan akan kuusahakan untuk terus update meskipun tidak secara terjadwal. Lalu mengenai sikap Hinata yang nggak pingsan meskipun udah segugup itu, yah… rasanya garing banget kalau di setiap adegan harus berakhir pingsan. Soalnya kesan dalam fanfic ini kan 'intimidasi', bukan berarti harus buat Hinata pingsan terus. Kemudian tokoh-tokoh lain memang nggak banyak yang muncul, tapi lihat saja chapter berikutnya nanti. Terus kenapa di warning kutulis plot-rush padahal aslinya malah lambat? Karena awalnya sih kupikir bakal kengebutan soal Itachi yang tiba-tiba suka, terus lompat hari berikutnya, minggu berikutnya…. Dan terakhir… soal rating, nggak bakal sampai M. Tapi suatu saat akan kutulis di warning-nya 'semi-M' /uhuk


End file.
